He's Fine
by Aedien
Summary: As she sits by his bed side waiting for him to wake up, Sakura examines how she feels about her blond teammate. Sorry for the poor summary, but I don't want to give too much away.


AN: I know it's been a looooong time since I uploaded anything, but after the Naruto Shippuuden filler episode from a couple weeks ago, this had been stuck in my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. So I have typed it up for your reading pleasure (hopefully anyway!). For those of you who are waiting for chapter updates from me, please rest assured that I am working on them as often as I can, but this is a VERY busy time of year for me. I'll keep working as I have time, so hopefully I will have something new for you soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this quicky fic.

_Ino just walked into the room and put her hand on my shoulder; but no matter what I try I can't seem to focus on anything but him. _

_She almost caught be by surprise, I didn't notice her until her hand was just inches from me. _

_She leaned forward to try and read my expression, but I can't seem to look away from his face. _

_I just keep staring at him, hoping to see his eyes open to reveal the stunningly blue irises that always hold so much emotion._

_The eyes that hold so many feelings for me; so subtle, yet able to pierce my heart with their intensity. _

_She sighs, _"Hey. Are you alright?"

_I nod hardly realizing what I'm doing, _"I'm fine."

_How many times have I heard him say that?_

_Heh, probably more than I can count..._

_After everything that we've been through I can't help but wonder how much time I've spent sitting beside his hospital bed. _

_Waiting for him to wake up is the worst part of it. _

_I sit here counting his heart beats, measuring his breathing against my own. _

_I jump at every twitch of his eyebrows, every little groan or sharp breath crashes against my senses and my heart leaps to my throat as I wait for his smile and the embarrassed chuckle that inevitably follows unconsciousness. _

_'I'm fine..." it was the last thing he said to me before he moaned and fell into my arms._

_... and I couldn't wake him up. _

_It was a terrifying feeling; clutching him to my chest, watching him gasp for breath as I examined his wounds and tried desperately to help him. _

_Panic began to creep up my spine; that awful tingling sensation that every ninja is familiar with. _

_The feeling snapped me back to my senses; like most ninja, panic and fear are things I've learned to push aside. _

_My mind cleared and I almost laughed at myself. Yes his injuries were serious, but it would take more than that to kill someone as stubborn as him. _

_That was almost six hours ago now. I was relieved when we got him back to Konoha, but I wasn't able to truly relax until Tsunade-sama barreled into the room. _

_I pity anyone who gets caught between her and caring for her favorite ninja. She quickly took charge of everything and I willingly stepped aside, feeling fatigue seeping into my limbs as I was relieved of responsibility. _

_After I had reported everything to Tsunasde-sama Shikamaru put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the room. _

_Even though I don't know Shikamaru very well, I have to admit that his presence was comforting. _

_He's gentle and kind, and he always seems to know what others need to hear. _

_It's sort of strange listening to him talk; he's nearly the same age as me, but he talks like a much older person; sort of slow and thought out, and... I guess wise is the right word for it. _

_Suddenly Ino's face is right in front of mine, blocking out th rest of the room; her hand is on my forehead and she looks concerned. _

_I blink quickly as I realize that she has been talking to me all this time, _"I-I'm sorry. I zoned out. What were you saying Ino?"

_She sighs and crouches in front of me, _"I said: Chouji and I are going to get some food and tea for everyone. Do you want something?"

_I manage to smile at her, _"Some tea would be nice. Thanks Ino."

_Ino stands and moves towards the door, I don't follow her with my eyes; I'm back to watching his face and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathes; but I can feel her presence. _

_She pauses at the doorway and in my mind's eye I see her turn back towards me, _"Are you sure you're alright? You look tired."

_A smile tugs at the corners of my lips, _"I'm sure. Thanks."

_I hear the door close behind her once more and the room is silent, aside from his breathing and my own. _

_I don't know when I dozed off, but a tired groan suddenly interrupts my pleasant oblivion._

_I snap awake and my eyes meet slightly glassy sapphire eyes that are looking back at me, _"Naruto you're awake! How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

_He grins sheepishly and chuckles, just like I knew he would, as he sneaks a glance at the clock behind me, _"Hey Sakura-chan..." _he rubs at one eye with the back of his hand, _"Have you been taking care of me this whole time?"

_I can't help but smile at the sweetness in his tone, _"Of course. Someone's got to look after you."

_I check his temperature as he grins at me, _"You didn't answer me, are you doing alright?"

_I feel a blush rising to my cheeks as he puts his hand on mine, and I look away to try and hide it even though I know he must've already seen. _

_I look back at him as he lightly squeezes my hand, _"I'll be fine as long as you're with me Sakura-chan."

_I smile and return the gentle pressure to his hand, _"Good, but try to be more careful alright?" _he nods and I stand, carefully removing my hand from his then brushing his bangs back from his forehead, _"I should go let everyone know that you're awake. Everybody's been pretty concerned. I'll bring you back something to eat. Think you can stay out of trouble for a few minutes?"

_He manages to chuckle as he settles himself more comfortably on his pillows, _"I'll do my best. Thanks Sakura-chan."

_I close the door quietly as I step out into the hallway and narrowly avoid running into Ino_, "Hey there Ino-pig. Back so soon?"

_She smiles at me, _"I take it that Naruto is awake Forehead-girl. You can stay with him if you want, I'll go let everyone know. How is he doing?"

_I turn back to the room that I just left and I smile at her over my shoulder, _"He's fine."


End file.
